You're going home
by staygold-phandom
Summary: What if Two-Bit HAD taken Ponyboy to Darry when he realized Pony was coming down with something at the bus station? Will Pony be able to go to the rumble for Johnny? {work in progress}
1. You seem kinda hot

"You okay Ponyboy? You seem kinda hot…" Two-Bit felt Ponyboy's forehead after he got back from the local gas station to see if he had a fever. Which, he did.

"I'm okay, be a pal and don't tell Darry." Ponyboy said sourly. Two-Bit clicked his tongue in hesitation, then decided it would be the best to march Ponyboy straight over to Darry to avoid an ass whooping.

"I don't know if I can do that Pone. Darry would skin me slowly and painfully if you get sick and he finds out I knew all along and didn't tell him." Pony sat up as Two-Bit stiffed his posture.

"Come on Two. I'm fine, honestly." Two-Bit saw that the kid sure as hell didn't look fine. And by the way Pony's voice sounded weak and hoarse, he knew he wasn't really fine.

"No no no… come on kid. You're going to Darry." Two-Bit grabbed Pony's forearm but the youngest greaser resisted in worrying his older brother.

"Two-Bit, no! You don't understand what Darry will do if he finds out I'm getting sick. He'll make me stay home from school," Pony stopped to take a deep breath. He then shuddered at the mentioning of missing school despite the fact he had missed almost two weeks while he was away in Windrixville. "Two-Bit, please. It's for my own good."

Two-Bit stopped and thought for a moment. For a second, Pony thought he was off the hook, he knew he was getting sick. He was only refusing because he didn't want to miss the big rumble that night. He wanted to fight for Johnny. _For Johnny…_ Pony was suddenly brought out of his daze when he felt Two-Bit shoving him towards the direction of the Curtis'.

"Sorry Ponyboy. Taking you to Darry firsthand is for _mine _and _your_ own good. You just don't know it yet." Two-Bit mumbled the last part and at last, Pony complied. The two greasers were almost at the house when Two-Bit spoke up.

"Maybe we should inform Sodapop first," Pony stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Two-Bit as if he was off his rocker. "Something wrong Ponyboy?" Ponyboy nodded his head.

"You can't tell Soda. Darry's enough. If Soda finds out I'm getting sick, which I'm not but apparently I am according to you, he'll go balls off the wall mental! Just, let either Soda find out on his own, or let Darry tell him." Two-Bit silently agreed with this request and the two friends continued the walk to the house.

When they reached the porch, they looked through the window and saw Darry making dinner while Steve and Soda were playing wrestling on the floor in the living room.

"Great, now Soda's also gonna find out first hand. Come on Two-Bit… why do you have to do this?" Two-Bit stood beside Pony and cracked a smile.

"Because I don't want your oldest brother to bash my head in." Pony sighed as Two-Bit opened the door. Two-Bit put a firm hold on Pony's arm and marched him straight over to Darry who was taking chicken out of the oven. Two-Bit cleared his throat forcefully and Darry looked at him. His face dropped when he noticed a slightly red Ponyboy beside him.

"Something wrong boys?" Pony slapped Two-Bit's hand off of his arm and sat down at the diner table.

"Um, yes actually. In fact, something is wrong. Ponyboy over her is feeling a little warm and feverish and wishes to not let you know." Darry put the chicken on the stovetop and worked his way over to his youngest brother and put his large, dry and rough hand on his forehead. Pony flinched at the touch of his oldest brother and Darry frowned at how warm Ponyboy was. He could feel the youngest greaser getting hotter by the second.

"Wow Pone, you are kinda hot," Ponyboy was dreading what was coming next. "I'm afraid you're not gonna be able to go to the rumble tonight…"


	2. Don't worry, I got it!

Ponyboy didn't even know what to say even though he knew that Darry wasn't going to let him go to the rumble in his condition.

"Oh no Darry. You can't do that to me! I have to go, you don't understand how much this rumble means to me!" Pony tried to stand up but his head gave a ferocious pound which caused him to sit right back down. "Its just my head Darry. I'll take an aspirin or two. I'm fine!" Darry mentally rolled his eyes while Pony mentally kicked himself for not just running away from Two-Bit while he had the chance.

"No can do Pony. Your health is more important than this rumble." Two-Bit snickered and walked over to the living room where Steve and Soda were now all ears on the conversation.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he helped Sodapop off of the floor.

"Kid's getting sick and doesn't want to admit it." Two-Bit explained as he sat down on the couch and pulled a hidden beer from his jacket. Soda huffed and walked over to where Darry had left Ponyboy so he could finish making dinner.

"You okay Pone?" Ponyboy looked up to see Soda towering over him. Soda put the back of his hand on Pony's cheek and frowned.

"Perfectly dandy Soda. Trust me, it's just a headache." Pony propped himself against his hand which was resting on the table as Soda took a seat next to him. He could vaguely hear Steve and Two-Bit talking about some busty blonde Steve ran into at the DX.

"I don't know Pony… you're running a bit of a fever," Pony's head gave another horrible throb so he laid his head down against the cool and cold table that was beneath him. "Pony… as much as I'd hate to say this myself, but, I'm with Darry on this one. You're not going to this rumble tonight." Soda could hear Pony groan in frustration, but in reality, Pony groaned in agony. His head just wouldn't give up.

"I hear you and Soda both…" Soda cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Pony. I am Soda." Pony shook his head against the table.

"I know, I said I heard you." Soda knew something was up with the kid and he was so grateful for Two-Bit to bring him home. _Is this kid going delirious or what…_

"Ya know what? Come on Pone, let's go lie down," Soda tried to get Ponyboy out of his chair, but when he pulled him up, Pony started falling. It was like his legs were being stubborn and not cooperating. Ponyboy was shocked at how fast he was getting sick and he was somewhat scared by why he didn't know his legs weren't working. "Pony! What are you doing?"

Ponyboy had a tried yet concerned look on his face. "I don't know Soda… my legs." Soda was scared. He looked up and saw Steve making his way towards them.

"Here Soda, let me help ya." Pony was confused as to why Steve would help him no matter what kind of occasion it was; but Ponyboy was too out of it to bother to fight with Steve or Soda.

"Thanks Steve." Soda threw one of Pony's arms around Steve and one around himself. They drug Ponyboy through half of the hallway when they finally reached the shared bedroom of the two youngest brothers.

"I GOT IT!" Two-Bit all but yelled behind the other greasers. He opened the bedroom door just as Pony was beginning to fall asleep.

"Come on Pony baby, we're almost there," Pony tried to nod, but as soon as he blinked he was out like a light. Steve could feel Ponyboy go limp so he scooped him up into his arms (bridal style) "What are you doing Steve?"

"Couldn't you tell? He's out Soda, sacked," Soda looked oddly confused. "He's asleep!" Steve whisper yelled. Steve gently put Ponyboy on the bed and walked out of the room leaving Soda standing in the doorway along with Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit, thanks for bringing him home." Two-Bit smiled and waved at Sodapop.

"Don't worry about it Sodapop. We all know how stubborn Pony is. If I didn't bring him back home he'd just deny everything." Soda was confused.

"Deny what?" Two-Bit finally realized what he just said and scurried off.

"Nothing. Sorry to be in such a rush but my mom's making dinner tonight cause she knows about the rumble. I'll be back later. Bye!" Two-Bit flung himself out the door, practically breaking it off the hinges. Soda made his way over to Pony who was now sweating.

"Don't worry baby," Soda whispered. "Everything's gonna turn out fine. I promise you, _everything." _


	3. I HAVE RETURNED!

As Soda sniffled a sob and closed the door to his and Pony's shared room, he turned around and found a big and disappointed looking Darry towering over him. It scared him something awful which made him scream like a little girl.

"AHHH!" Soda flinched back and smacked his head on his door, causing a nice _THUD! _to be brought from his head and the door making contact. Darry laughed as Soda rubbed the back of his head gently. "Was that really necessary Dar?"

Darry got a control of himself and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes from laughter. "Y-y-yes!" Soda was mad at Darry for laughing at him, yet pleased that Darry was laughing. It was rare to see his older brother laugh very often. Last time Soda remembered Darry laughing was before their parents did. _It had been that long._

"Ya know… I love you and all Dar, but there are times when I want to slaughter you." Darry quickly shut his trap when Soda spoke up.

"Sorry little buddy," Soda silently forgave Darry and tried to move past him but Darry stopped him. "How's he doing?"

Soda shrugged. "He's been better, he was kinda out of it at the table, talking all stupid and stuff. I tried to get him to get up and walk to his room, but his legs just weren't having it." Darry looked as concerned as he did when he found out Ponyboy and Johnny had killed a soc.

Steve walked over to Darry and set an arm on Soda and rested against him. "He fell asleep mid walk so I had to pick him up and carry him to bed." Darry was beginning to get more than worried for his little brother. This was not like him at all.

Pony would usually deny everything and act as if he wasn't sick. Why was he admitting to everything? Did he really not want to go to the rumble? That couldn't be the case. Pony was dying to be in that rumble ever since he got home and told everyone about when Dallas informed him and Johnny about the upcoming fight.

Darry was dumbfounded. He shoved Soda from the front of his and Pony's room and slowly and quietly opened the door; tiptoeing the best he could but failing epically. He closed the door behind himself again, as quietly as he could. He made his way over to Pony's bed where he was fast "asleep." Darry put his large and rough, much bigger than Pony's hand on his younger brothers forehead.

_He's still really warm… maybe I should ask him if he wants something… _Just as Darry was taking his hand off Pony's warm and small head, Pony rolled over and stared at Darry. He was awoken with a start when Soda's head hit the door earlier. He tried to get back to sleep, but his mind was worried on four things: Johnny, Dallas, The Rumble, and what his brothers are doing right now. _Atleast I know one of them now… Soda's outside the room and Darry's right here._

"Hey Pony… how ya feelin?" Darry asked politely. Pony's head gave a sudden lurch and began to throb. It bugged him something awful.

"Wonderful…" He said sarcastically. Darry chuckled and playfully punched Pony.

"That's good to hear," Pony sat up and leaned against the headboard and some pillows; despite his head's protest while Darry made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

"Ya need something Darry?" Darry sighed. He didn't want to be the one to tell Pony he wasn't going to be able to go to the rumble, but he knew no one else would have the gut to.

"Yeah Pone, I do. Now," Darry took a deep breath and started. "Now I already told you this when you first got home, and I'm gonna tell you again so you remember. You are not going to the rumble like this. I don't care how much you beg, and plead, and whine and throw a fit, you're not going. You'll thank me later baby." Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"I know Darry… I just don't think it's fair! I've been looking forward to this ever since Dally came and visited me and Johnny up in Windrixville. Then… when me and Two-Bit went and visited Dal today at the hospital," Pony was beginning to become tired and his voice was giving out. "Dar… I know you don't want me in this rumble, but the more men you exclude from this occasion, the less chance you have of winning!"

"Okay, one: stop using big words Pone. Two: I said it once and I'm gonna say it one more time; You are _not _going to this rumble Ponyboy Curtis! It's for your own best! Trust me," Darry too noticed that Pony was starting to look tired and exhausted just from all the talking he was doing. "Okay kiddo, you stay here and try to get some rest."

"Fine, I won't go…" Darry smiled happily.

"Okay, the rumble's set for seven and it's about six thirty. Two-Bit's gonna show up soon and you're gonna be here by yourself. Is that okay?"

Pony huffed. "I'm not nine years old Dar. I'm _fourteen_."

"I know, I'm just teasing you," Darry stood up from the bed. "I'll leave you some food incase you want some while you're here. Please take it easy." Pony and Darry shared sympathetically innocent smiles. It took Darry about three strides to clear the room before he left.

_You're definitely not gonna stay here for the whole time the gang's gone and you know that. _Pony thought. Little did Darry know that Pony was faking being tired, but he really was getting sick. The more he moved, the sicker he got, but not tired.

Pony got up and out from his bed and pressed his ear against the door to listen to the conversation that was going on outside of his room. He couldn't quite make out who was who… but he could hear what was going on.

"_You guys leave Pony alone okay? I want him to get some rest."_

"_He's not going to the rumble?"_

"_Not this time Steve."_

"_Sucks for him." _Fuck you too, Steve; Pony thought to himself.

"_I already told him about everything so I want you guys to leave him be until we get back from the rumble, okay?"_

"_HELLO CURTIS BROTHERS, I HAVE RETURNED!" _Two-Bit, Pony thought. He moved away from the door and made his way to his dresser. He put some clean yet comfy clothes on and got a book or two. He silently slipped on his shoes, downed about five aspirins, and walked over to the window.

_Time to get the hell out of here… _Pony thought just as he was opening the window. He threw the books out, along with his cigarettes and light; then carefully made his way out the window, grabbing his things when he got to the ground.

He walked slowly, away from the direction of his house, managing his speed as to not to upset his subsiding headache. And with one last sneeze and violent coughing fit, he was off to see his buddy Johnny Cade. _Little did he know, it was the last time he would ever see him…_


	4. Stay Gold, Ponyboy

**By the way guys, I (sadly) DO NOT own **_**The Outsiders **_**by the one and only **_**S.E. Hinton.**_

As Pony slowly made his way to the hospital that his best friend and brother was being held captive in, the rest of the gang were quickly making their way to the long awaited rumble without the one who the most excited to go.

"I love Ponyboy dearly Dar, but I have to agree with you when you said he wasn't going to be able to go to the rumble." Soda said as he hurried to keep up with his older brother.

"Thank you Soda. It was the best thing to do right now," Darry slowed down and waited for Two-Bit to catch up with him. When he did, he put his arm around his shoulder and smiled. "And thanks to you for bringing him home."

Two-Bit blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh, it was nothing Darry. Believe it or not, Pony actually put up quite a refusing argument, but I was determined to get the kid to go home and go straight to you. Remember what happened last time I didn't do that?"

Darry remembered that memory like it was yesterday. _Ponyboy had drug Two-Bit to the library with him and when they go there, Pony threw up in the bathroom. This was only about three months ago. Two-Bit found out Pony got sick, but Pony insisted he was fine, even though Two-Bit was trying to convince Pony to go home so he wouldn't get it from Darry personally. Pony refused as Two-Bit gave in and followed Pony around. He looked as if he was getting paler and weaker with every step he took. When Pony was done and the two greasers were on their way home, Pony almost keeled over on the sidewalk._

_When they got home, Pony finally gave in and passed out in front of everyone. And boy did Two-Bit get it from Darry, hard. He actually made Two-Bit cry with guilt. Two-Bit now knew to listen to his gut and do what's right._

"You bet I do little buddy. Good thing you learned from you careless mistake now isn't it?" Two-Bit was angrily mumbling under his breath as he shook free from Darry's arm.

_*Fast forward about five minutes* _When the boys finally arrived at the lot to see Tim Shepard and some of the Brumly Boys, they knew the socs were arriving soon.

"Hey Tim, how ya doin?" Darry shook hands with the others to let them know that they were on each others sides.

"Pretty good. Curly's in the reformatory for the next six months." Everyone sighed knowing that they were gonna be short for once.

"Where's the kid brother of yours Curtis?" Someone asked from the back of the gang.

"Sick, left him at the house. We might have to hold off a couple socs at once…" Some people mumbled a complaint while others said it was fine. The complainers know they couldn't confront Darry unless they wanted their heads bashed out.

Then, the socs arrived. All of the greasers lines up side by side along with the socs. Someone stepped up. "Let's get the rules straight-nothing but our fists, and the first to run lose. Right?"

Everyone looked ready to pounce as Tim flipped away his beer can. "You savvy real good." Then, it was silent. Eerily quiet that would send shivers up your spine and make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. The kind of quiet and silence that will make you beg for something to make noise, any kind of noise would make you beg for mercy.

Darry took a step forward and said, "I'll take anyone." He stood there for a moment until a big and husky blonde stepped forward to match Darrel's appearance. "Hello Darrel."

_Paul Holden, _was the only thing on everyone's mind. Then, to break the silence one more time, Paul said, "I'll take you," and Darry smiled.

The sound of twigs snapping and bushes moving caught the attention of some people including Darry, to which he made the mistake of turning around. Then, a familiar and audible voice came from the woods as the one and only hood yelled, "Hold up! Hold it!" And Paul swung a hard right at Darry's cheek that didn't do anything.

_Dallas Winston ran to join them._

**oOoOoOo**

"Johnny Cade?" Pony asked the nurse at the front desk. She cleared her throat and motioned for Johnny's doctor to inform Pony on what was going on.

"Um, hello Ponyboy. How are you?" Pony was getting impatient.

"How's Johnny doing?" Johnny's head doctor sighed.

"Not good Ponyboy, not good." It suddenly feel quiet all around Pony.

"What do you mean?" Once again, the doctor sighed a sigh of hesitation.

"I'm going to give it to you straight Ponyboy, just like I did the night you and your brothers were here," Pony mentally prepared himself for the words he knew the doctor was about to say, "He's dying Ponboy."

Before the doctor could say anything else to try to coax the young greaser, Pony blurted, "Can I see him for one last time?"

The doctor placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Well… I guess it couldn't hurt. He's been asking for you and that other hood Dallas what's-his-face. Okay, go one and _be quiet." _

"Thank you so much!" Pony yelled as he ran full-tilt-sprint in the direction of his best friends room. He stopped right in front of it, holding onto his book as tight as he could while he shoved his cigarettes away and into his pocket.

He slowly opened the door and heard the familiar sounds of multiple machines running at once. _They're all useless. They didn't do their job. _Pony thought as he stepped into the room and said as softly as he could, "Hey Johnny…" He looked over at the bed and saw that he could now see Johnny's face.

Johnny stirred a little and smiled a _very _weak smile when he noticed that it was Ponyboy. "Hey Pone…" He sounded awful.

Pony brought a chair over to the bed and straddled it backwards. He didn't quite know what to say until Johnny asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at the rumble?" Pony's face cringed.

"Yeah, but Darry made me stay home since I'm sick. But… before they left, I snuck out the window and came here. I really sure hope the boys can win that rumble."

Johnny coughed. _Oh no, _Pony thought. _He could die at any second! NO JOHNNY! _And that's when reality struck Ponyboy. "Useless… fighting's no good…" Johnny turned an awful color of white. _He's dying! Johnny, just hang on!_

"They're still writing about you in the papers for being a hero and all. Everyone's real proud of you." _Weird, that sounds like something Dally would say._

"Ponyboy," Ponyboy flinched at the sound of his name. He could barely hear Johnny now. He leaned over the side of his bed.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold…" And Johnny died.

Pony couldn't actually believe that his lifelong brother was dead. He shook his arm a little. "Johnny… hey Johnny?" He could feel that his vision began to blur and his eyes fill with tears. "Johnny!" It was useless. Pony got no respond.

Pony sobbed and sunk back in his chair. About five minutes passed before something caught the corner of his eye. He got up and walked towards the stand beside Johnny's bed. Pony tried his best to avoid looking at the dead boy in the bed right beside him. It was Johnny's copy of _Gone With The Wind._ Pony opened it and saw something fall out.

It was a little slip of paper. He crouched down and picked it up, opening it to reveal Johnny's chicken scratch handwriting.

"_Ponyboy, I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it. _It was Johnny's handwriting. I went on reading, almost hearing Johnny's quiet voice. _The doctor came in a while ago but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more than mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm just going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep that way, it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows. Your buddy, Johnny."_

And that was when the door busted open to reveal a bloody and battered up Dallas Winston.

"Ponyboy? What are you doing here?" Pony let a couple tears rub down his cheeks when he walked over to Dallas and handed him the note.

Dallas read the note a few times over before he looked at the bed and confirmed to himself that Johnny really was dead. He looked over at Pony and saw that he was silently sobbing. "Oh god… Ponyboy… come here." Dallas took Pony into his arms and let him cry into his jacket before the doctor came in and ushered the boys out of the room.

They were standing outside of Johnny's now empty room when Dallas noticed Pony starting to look red and green and almost every color of the rainbow. He put his hand on his forehead and snatched it away when he felt how hot he was. "Come on Pony, let's get you home. Darry and Soda are probably going crazy right now, seeing how you're not home."

Pony only nodded and followed Dally to the car.


	5. Don't touch me

"I-I-I'm fine D-d-dallas… you can l-l-let go now." Pony tired to insure the older greaser to take his hand off of the younger greasers shoulder, but Dallas refused.

"No way kid. If I let you, you're gonna fall flat on your face." Pony rolled his eyes which made his head throb. _Guess the aspirins are wearing off…_ Pony thought as Dally helped him in the car.

"Wait… where are we going?" The car's familiar sound of it starting up hurt Pony's head more which caused him to groan.

"Your house."

"Why?"

"Because… well… because I said god damnit!"

"Stop yelling! I'm right here!" Dallas looked over at the younger one and noticed how he was getting paler and sicker every second.

"Sorry Pone. Just, sit tight and we'll be home in a second. Er, at your home. You know what I mean." And off they went.

**oOoOoOo**

"Where the hell did he go?!" Darry yelled to the others as they were carefully patching themselves up from the rumble they won.

Sodapop got up from his spot in the living room. "He couldn't have gone far, I mean… he _is _sick."

Two-Bit took a swig from his beer and walked out from the kitchen. "Maybe he was just faking it."

Steve was sprawled out across the couch, trying not to irritate his broken ribs when Darry walked into the living room. Everyone followed him excluding Steve. "Okay, two things. 1) Pony would never fake being sick. And when he is sick, he denies everything. 2) Ponyboy wanted to go to that rumble with all his life. Why would he wanna miss it?!"

Soda sat down back down in the chair as Two-Bit occupied the floor. "Maybe he set us up!" Two-Bit yelled as if he won the lottery.

"Two-Bit, just shut the hell up already. Soda, get out of my chair." Soda knew that Darry was already in a bad move, so he moved without any further question.

_Now, _it was Steve still laying on the couch with, on the edge of the couch, Soda comforting him and caring for his ribs, Darry pondering angrily in his armchair and Two-Bit sipping a beer on the floor.

"Hey where did Dallas disappear to after the rumble?" Steve asked.

Everyone shrugged. "The only thing that I know is he has my damn blade!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Why?" Was about the question everyone asked all together.

"Reasons…" Two-Bit crossed his arms and began pouting.

"Well, we're gonna have to do something about Pony when he gets back or else I'll do someth-" Just then, the front door was opened and a _very, very _sick looking Ponyboy, who was being held up by a _very, very _worried Dallas.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Darry yelled. Dallas put his arm around Pony and shoved a finger in Darry's face.

"Stop yelling," Dallas whisper shouted. "We, especially Pony, don't want to put up with your damn attitude after what just happened!" Darry looked at Pony and noticed he was staring at nothing. As if he was in a trance. It looked like he didn't even know where he was.

"Sorry Dal… let me see the kid." Darry said. Dallas nodded and helped the sick and youngest greaser into the hands of his older brother. Darry tried to put a reassuring hand on Pony, but Pony backed away.

"Don't touch me…" Pony said in a weak and shaky voice. Everyone stared at him. He let Dally got to touch him, why not Darry?

"Pony…" Darry tried to take a step towards his younger brother, but he moved away and was up against the door.

"Stay away from me…" Now even Dally was concerned.

"Ponyboy… what's wrong?" The smallest greaser stared blankly at his older brother and hesitated to tell him what happened or not.

"Johnny… he's dead." Dallas let out a sigh, Soda looked as if he was ready to cry, Two-Bit didn't know how to react as with Steve. Darry only looked at Pony.

Sodapop got up and walked over to Darry. Darry leaned into Soda's ear and whispered, "We need him to sit down… he looks terrible." Soda nodded and shifted over to Dally and told him the same thing. He nodded too.

Dally took a step to Pony to which Pony didn't do anything. Pony was breathing hard and looked as if he was gonna fall flat on his face. "Ponyboy, you look sick. Sit down."

Pony shook his head. "I'm okay," he was getting paler. "I don't want to sit down."

Steve was now sitting up and staring at the scene that was going on before him along with Two-Bit.

Sodapop whispered to Darry, "I'm gonna go run a bath for him…" Darry nodded. _One less person to worry about. _And Sodapop was gone.

Darry noticed that it seemed kinda hard for Pony to find some air to breathe in. "Hey Pone, you okay?" Pony was staring at the floor, but when Darry talked and said his name, he looked up and was practically panting.

"I-I-I don't… I d-d-don't," Pony's legs were shaking and his knees were giving out. "I c-c-can't…" And that was all it took for Pony's eyes to roll into the back of his head, his panting to give out altogether, his knees to wear out and make Pony fall to the ground unconscious. On his way down, everyone noticed Pony hit his head on the ground pretty hard.

"PONYBOY!" Darry yelled. He fell to the ground beside his youngest brother and checked to make sure he wasn't dead himself. He found a pulse, _thank god _Darry thought, and scooped Ponyboy up and into his arms.

"Hey Darry, everything alright out there?" Soda yelled from the bathroom. He walked out, drying his hands and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Darry holding Ponyboy bridal style. Soda was at a loss for words as was everyone else. He dropped the towel, and broke down sobbing.

"Sodapop… don't cry…" Two-Bit got up and rushed over to Soda while Steve surprisingly got up from the couch and also rushed over to Soda. They picked him up and sat him down in a chair at the kitchen table and tried their hardest to distract him from his brother.

Darry sighed and walked to the bedroom his brothers shared and let Dally open the door for him. Darry gently put Pony down on the bed and turned around to face Dally. "Thank you for bringing him home. Is that where you guys were?"

Dally was confused for moment. "Where?"  
"The hospital… seeing Johnny?" Dally nodded, shamefully; remembering that his only brother was _dead._

"Yeah…" Dally and Darry sat down on the edge of Pony's bed.

"So, what happened?" Darry asked. Dally sighed, pulled Johnny's note out from his pocket, gave it to Darry and began his story.


	6. Updates (please read)

Hey guys! This isn't exactly an update, but I am updating to let you guys know I have a fresh new account, _staygold-fandom, _where I've just published a new story called _Housekeeping! _Anything you'd like to know about what I will be doing with this account and these stories will be in the biography of my new account. Make sure to check it out, read the story and review! Stay Gold. ;)


End file.
